


Dreamless

by ywhiterain



Series: Promise verse [6]
Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: Death, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishriou and Subaru, shortly after Hokuto's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamless

"How are you, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked because Subaru would not tell him otherwise.

Subaru rolled over on the bed so that he was facing Seishirou. His hair was a mess and there were shadows under his eyes. Seishirou reached over to cover the blanket more fully over Subaru. He set a hand on the side of Subaru's face, absently brushing away some stray strands of hair. "It's okay if you're not. It's perfectly normal to be sad when someone you love dies."

"I don't want to lie," Subaru said. 

"You don't have to." Seishirou wrapped an arm around Subaru and pulled him forward. He pressed a kiss on Subaru's forehead. "You can say you miss Hokuto-chan. I do."

"I don't think so," Subaru said quietly. 

Seishirou held him more firmly and then made him fall into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
